1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless sensors and sensing systems. More specifically, the invention is a wireless damage location sensing system utilizing an open-circuit, electrically-conductive geometric-pattern sensor having no electrical connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of package tampering or damage detection systems have been developed in recent years. In general, these various systems are designed to allow a manufacturer, shipper and/or vendor/retailer to detect if a package has been tampered with (e.g., package is opened, contents are removed, and package is resealed to conceal the pilferage) in an effort to determine where there may be a problem in the finished-product shipping and warehousing chain. However, while damage detection may be sufficient for these applications, there are many applications where the mere detection of damage is not enough. That is, in many applications, the location of damage most also be known.